Simple Things
by pinkiedoll
Summary: Even as a partially normal man, a hitman wants one thing after a long, stressful day. R27, slightly fluffy. (R&R)


**Pinkie's Part: Hey there.. kind of needed to type this out. I felt like, well you'll see. It mocked me until I decided to type it out.**

**xx**

**The Simple Things**

Soft leather soles clicked almost nonexistanly as a figure moved along the shadows. A quick response to even the slightest sounds of human life. It was as if this form wanted nothing more than to be let alone. To avoid any type of communication, as if the sole purpose was to blend into the nothingness. How true this was at this current point in time.

Eyelids heavy with lack of sleep, but the elegantly placed expression did not display the inner issues with the body. Slow movements, as was practiced; disguised the overwhelming exhaustion that pulled the form forward. The body, slowly wearing down, muscles screaming in a desperate attempt to get the figure to stop. To rest, to release themselves into the pits of much needed slumber.

The charismatic man wanted to shout out in frustration, the extent of his tired body barely wanting to move. The well pelted carpets in the estate looked comfortable enough. His footfalls slowly ever so slightly as he continued.

Never in his life, had the obsidian eyed hitman needed to rest as much as he did now. His entire form ached. He tilted his head to one side, a satisfying crack resonating off the empty hall walls as he repeted this gesture. He pulled his shoulders back, receiving quite the satisfying crunch. He leaned backwards, his back protesting, but then rewarding him with the release of stress.

He sighed softly, making his way down the winding halls of the Vongola estate. He had finished his mission, and now all he wanted was to shower and throw himself into his bed and rest. His excitment peaking as he made the final turn down the last cooridor. His practiced steps losing their stealth as he pulled keys from his inner breast pocket. He unlocked the door, and made haste to close it behind him. He turned the lock, a soft click allowing him to know that he was finally allowed to relax. He had told no one of his return. He wanted sleep, and he would be damned if he did not receive it.

He slid his suit jacket off, followed by his fedora. He placed them carefully on a lone chair in the bedroom.. The darkness seeping into his body, coaxing out the stress. He breathed deeply, working on his tie, he began to unbutton his yellow dress shirt, his hands cool against the hot skin of his chest. He shivered slightly, loosening and removing his belt, his slacks slipping down his hips ever so slightly without the added support.

He strode into the small attatched bathroom, the shower turning on with a soft squeak of not being used in a long while. Steam slowly began to fill the room. The man turned, feeling his face for any stubborn stubble. He wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared at his reflection. His face slightly flushed, he was getting sick from not sleeping. He let his obsidian eyes sink into his face, the practiced look of confidence slipping. His sideburns lost a little bit of their famous curl, the steam in the small room finally persuading him to shed the remainder of his clothes and enter the small stall.

Once the water hit, his muscles relaxed. He lifted his face into the stream, before leaning forward, his arms bracing his face against the shower wall. He allowed his body to unwind fully before he lazily began to scrub himself, seeing the pristine water turn slightly rusty in colour from the dried blood that clung to his body.

Small scrapes and deep scratched etched up and down his side. He cursed under his breath when a small amount of his body wash entered the infected area. He bit back his pain as he continued. Slow circular motions with his wash cloth. He scrubbed his inky locks, watching the dirt drift down his body and then disappear into the drain.

He wished he would have picked up a woman on the way, realizing that after this, the room would feel cold. He shook his head, uncaring now. He placed the bottles back into their assigned slots before he cut the water flow off.

He reached out of the glass door, pulling his towel to him. He dried off briskly, pulling on a pair of loose sleep pants. He shrugged into a clean dress shirt before throwing his towel over his head, rubbing the water from his raven locks.

He stepped into his bedroom, the cool night air slipping in. He shivered slightly at the contrast of warmth from the bathroom and the cool bedsheets he slipped into. He then decided that he would alert at least his boss of his arrival.

He picked up his cell, texted an appropriate phrase, closed the phone after powering it off and slipped into his bed a little bit deeper. He fell into a dreamless sleep soon after, his body rejoicing at the reward of slumber.

(ThereWasAKnock)

Tap.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Reborn stirred slightly, his eyelids twitching. He willed the tiny annoyance away. His body twitching further into the warmth he had accumulated. When the tapping noise still progressed, Reborn grumbled, unwillingly sliding his legs out from underneath the heavy blankets. He closed one eye and hissed lightly at the cold that welcomed his warm feet through his socks. He sifted a hand through his hair, trying to tame some of the tossled locks into something slightly more presentable. He had his arm raised into this hair, as he undid the dead bolt lock. His eyes bleary in a slight manner, as he tried to glare at whomever had dared to disturb him.

He was taken aback by slighlty chilled hands that pulled his face down. He blinked, his senses clearing as he took in the form who had dared force him into something he did not want. His eyebrows furrowed, and then one raised in disbelief.

"Dame-Tsuna.. what is it?"

The gravity defying tuft of hair slightly stirred, even though the form was standing still. Reborn took in the appearence of the other, slightly taken aback by the aroma of fine wine that dusted the smaller male's breath.

"Was do you think.. you're doing? _I-id-idiotahh_.. shending a text like that.."

Reborn tilted his head, and then smirked. Ah yes, that. He let him know he was home, and that he was going to rest, that was all.

_**(Ora, alive, for now. Dead man soon.)**_

"I let you know I was alive, didn't I?"

Tsuna huffed, the strong grape scent wafting up into Reborn's nose. He leaned forward a little bit, after the chilly hands dropped from his face. He bit back a small, dark chuckle as he watch his student, however recently, his boss, teeter dangerously back and forth.

"You're drunk Tsuna.. go to bed."

Tsuna blinked, his alcohol induced blindness had lead him to this room. His cheeks flushed, he had somehow made it here without getting lost; and yet, the one he was worried about, the one he wanted to see, was trying to send him away? He shook his head stubbornly, trying to glare, but only resulting in a childish, endearing pout. Reborn sighed, and then leaned out of his door a little more. He looked down both ways of the hall. He smirked, and then his arms outstretched, pulling the smaller male into his chest. He shivered at the chilly clothing touching his warm chest, but shrugged it off.

He threw the other into his bed, a small eep escaping those lips as Reborn joined him soon after. His hands pulling the suit vest off his frame, and pulling the leather clad shoes from his stocking feet. Tsuna made to protest, but was cut off when a pillow was stuffed into his face.

"Shut up and lie down, Dame-Tsuna. You're drunk and I'm far too lazy to walk you back."

The Vongola boss blinked, before grumbling and settling down into the bedsheets. He shivered slightly at the temperature in the room, and automatically inched slightly closer to the warmth that had settled into the bed prior. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him farther backwards. He then realized he was settled against the broad chest of Reborn. His chuckle sending pleasant vibrations through the petite male.

"You make a good bed warmer.." The words were murmured gently against the brunette's ear, and Tsuna thanked the fact that it was dark, so the other would not see his blush. However, the rise in his body heat was a dead giveaway. Reborn had done this on purpose of course, not having the patience to wait for the other to warm up. He snuggled closer, his legs bending in tune to the other male's as he drifted once more.

It was the simple things he appreciated, and though he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, this chain of events would work out wonderfully in his favor. He drew in a breath, the vanilla and strawberry scent that his boss gave off was a wonderful aroma. He fell into a deep restful sleep, the fact that the object of his worries was in his arms currently, helping alot.

Tsuna cuddled closer, a smile on his lips as he began to drift. The fact that Reborn was a secret cuddler was safe with him, and he felt the other male's face burry in the crook of his neck.

It was the simple things, that the two lovers could appreciate. The simple promise of resting, and the simple love they shared, one love struck human being to another.

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Liked this? I have other R27 one shots as well. Check them out if you want, also, please drop me a review :)**


End file.
